Incubus
by kitkatfox
Summary: Lust. How can one tell the difference between pure desire and love? Inu Yasha is about to learn the hard way.
1. Part One: The Demon

_Well, I decided that I absolutely had to repost this. I cleaned it up, made it a bit more racey...though I can't bring myself to actually write smut. Sorry, any hentais out there! This comes close enough that it's rated M, but can't go all the way. My apologies, though please do enjoy!

* * *

_

**  
Part One: The Demon**

Inu Yasha sighed and readjusted his position. A piece of bark was digging into his back so he turned sharply, breaking it free and settled back down.

Turning his golden eyes to the sleeping girl a few feet away, he smiled slightly. Even though he would never admit it, he was glad that Miroku, Sango and Shippo had all gone after a demon.

Though it took three hours to convince him that they could handle it and that he and Kagome should continue looking for jewel shards.

She sighed quietly in her sleep causing Inu Yasha's smile to widen as he inhaled her sweet scent. He leaned back and closed his eyes, drifting off.

A couple hours later, he was awakened by a sound and glanced quickly around him. Something was creeping towards Kagome. Inu Yasha immediately stood and pulled out the Tetsugia. The creature froze and turned towards him.

Inu Yasha gasped.

The creature had long curling horns and fangs; its eyes glowing like dark coals. Otherwise it looked exactly like a man, a very handsome man with mid-back length silky black hair. Inu Yasha recognized it and he stomach clenched slightly as he slashed at it. It snarled and jumped back as two large bat-like wings unfurled and carried the creature off. The remaining male looked quickly at Kagome to make sure he has caught the creature before it attacked.

She was fine and Inu Yasha noted her clothes were intact. Good. He sighed heavily and sat next to her, thinking about the creature.

It was an incubus, a man-like demon who attacked sleeping women, virgins. No matter what the demon did, the woman would not wake up, though may have vivid dreams. It was strange the creature went after Kagome though; they usually stuck to large villages so they could get the most young women possible. That's why girls were married as soon as possible after they hit puberty. Inu Yasha sighed heavily before muttering to himself,

"Damn it to hell…" He realized the irony of his words, his lips curving into a small smile.

Incubi were supposedly men who died for their lust and made demons in hell, condemned to fill their lust eternally with young virgins. They went after one until they got her, were killed, or she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Inu Yasha cursed, he would have to kill the thing. Otherwise…well, he would prefer not to think about it. He wondered again why it was after Kagome.

* * *

The incubus landed on a tree nearby and snarled

"Damn! I almost had her! Finally after that fox was gone…then the mutt had to ruin it!" He gazed longingly down at the girl "Well…this demon…no, _half-_demon, _Inu Yasha_, seems to really care for Kagome. Maybe I could help their relationship go to the ultimate level…she'd lose her flavor but it'd be worth it." He cackled and plucked a leaf out of thin air then cut himself and dripped the blood on it. "Let's see how the mutt likes an incubi's craving." He floated silently over the hanyou and dropped the leaf on his silver haired head, where it crumbled, glowing slightly prior to disappearing.

Inu Yasha would now feel the deep want for Kagome that the incubus did. "Goodbye for now, sweet Kagome." The demon flew off quickly, leaving only his lust.

* * *

"Maybe it's the jewel." He looked at Kagome's neck where the jewel rested. Then his eyes slid down slightly and he turned red. "Whoa! What's wrong with me!" He snapped his eyes away but was acutely aware of how close she was. She was beautiful…and smelled so good.

The incubus was a sly creature, with the power of charm and illusion. Sometimes it would take the form of a man and charm a young woman into his bed. They also loved to play jokes, giving men lust for women they could not have, like a peasant for a princess. Or they would disgust people by making a young woman lust after an old man.

Inu Yasha waited eagerly for morning, casting glances to the sleeping girl occasionally and fighting off heated thoughts.

As soon as Kagome opened her gray-blue eyes Inu Yasha leapt up and got things ready to go. Kagome blinked and sat up

"Leaving so soon?" He simply nodded. She got up and helped him slowly, then followed him as they set off. Eventually Inu Yasha dropped behind her, his eyes trained on her cute butt and long legs. He was highly aware of his blood pumping through him, red-hot with want. It seemed to be collecting at a certain point, and he was very thankful for his loose pants. They could hide "problems" easily.

_The incubus did something…dammit_

"Inu Yasha?"

"Huh? What?" He glanced up to see her face was clouded with anger

"What are you looking at?" Ignoring his conscience he growled

"You." She blinked with surprise and blushed. He stepped closer, eyes dark with want.

"Uh…Inu Yasha? Are you okay?" He nodded with a predatory grin and continued creeping closer. Kagome started backing up, scared of him. He snatched her shoulder and brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and gazing down at her. She looked fearfully up at him.

"I-inu Yasha? What is it?"

"I…want you." He said, his voice husky and low. Kagome gasped and struggled slightly.

"W-why? Let go!" Her struggling served only to increase Inu Yasha interest in her, and he tugged her closer.

"The incubus. No."

"The what?"

"Incubus. A demon that craves sleeping virgin women. He…influenced me with a spell I think. There's nothing I can do. Plus he'll come back and get you unless you aren't a virgin or I kill him. And this is easier. And better." He whispered, his mouth starting to head for the soft skin at her neck. As he shifted slightly, she felt him press intimately against her and her eyes widened, her heart rate increasing and something red-hot going from her spine to her center.

"P-please let go." She jerked back sharply and broke free.

"Don't tell me you aren't interested…" His eyes trailed her and she frowned

"I'm not! Sit!" He smashed to the ground, ignoring the pain and saying piteously

"No even with me? I thought…you liked me. But of course you don't."

"Not when you're acting like this! _Please _stop, go back to normal!" She begged, pushing away the interest that had appeared earlier.

"I can't…I want to so bad. I can't make this feeling go away Kagome. I want you…really bad."

"Well _too_ bad!" He growled darkly and struggled to get up. She backed up even farther and yelped when she bumped into something. She turned sharply and started up into deep, coal-black eyes. She looked him up and down, finding he was very nice-looking with long black hair and was dressed richly.

"Hello there." He smiled, his voice smoothly aristocratic and very seductive.


	2. Part Two: The Spell

**Part Two: The Spell**

"H-hi." She noticed he was about her age, maybe a year or two older.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh…well-"

"No." replied Inu Yasha, moving to her side and glaring at the guy. His flames of desire had been cooled, replaced by suspicion and possessiveness. The other man laughed, a deep musical sound.

"I see." He looked at Kagome "You two travelers seem far from home. If you wish, you may spend the night in my castle. It's not far from here."

"Sure!" said Kagome, glad to have the possibly of a bed and have another human being besides Inu Yasha around.

They walked towards it slowly, Inu Yasha pouting slightly and glancing longingly at Kagome. She had a feeling tonight would be interesting.

* * *

There was a loud squeak when Kagome sat on her bed. It obviously hadn't been used in awhile. She sighed; glad Inu Yasha had been put down the hallway.

"I think he's lying about that incubus stuff. But…he would never like me normally…" She argued with herself as she thought all the way back to when she first met him.

He had tried to kill her, then loaned her his yukata to protect her from Yura, worried when she caught on fire. He tried to murder Sesshoumaru when he thought that the demon had killed her. Then he promised to protect her, springing the Tetsugia to life. Even though he was mad about what she had said to the Thunder Brothers, he still saved her and was scared that she'd died in the foxfire. He also stopped Miroku from his constant advances. Then there was the Peach Boy…she thought he had died then. When he shoved her down the well and told her never to come back, she could tell he was happy when she did. Then there was Kouga.

"Heh…that's a whole other story. But none of that stuff means he _likes_ me. It just means he needs me to get the jewel shards. Nope…it doesn't mean a thing; this weird mood is the incubus. No matter how much…I like him…" She sighed and lay down, unaware of the person standing outside her door listening or the demon at her window, wings folded.

* * *

"W-whoa…I didn't realize she remembered that far back…" Inu Yasha leaned against the wall opposite her bedroom door. "She thinks I only think of her as a jewel-hunter…well of course! What evidence do I give otherwise!" His head sagged slightly but snapped up when he heard a sound in her room.

"The incubus." He pulled out his sword and dashed into her room to find the creature hovering above her bed. Kagome was asleep, breath gently. "You…" The thing turned and grinned darkly "I'll kill you!"

"Can you? Your want has increased threefold since she's asleep, it's night and you've had the spell for a while. Sure you can concentrate on me?" The creature landed "I should introduce myself of course. It would be rude not to. I am Hectite."

"I don't care. Nothing's going to stop me from killing you!" He slashed at it but it hopped to Kagome's bed, causing a loud squeak. Still the girl remained asleep. It crouched and put a clawed finger to Kagome's face, tracing the curve of her cheek.

Inu Yasha snarled and jumped at it, narrowly missing Kagome's stomach. Hectite flew to the window and paused.

"Have fun…but understand that Kagome not being a virgin won't stop me, I've had my eye on her for awhile….she's too enchanting to let go," Then it flew into the night.

Inu Yasha sighed and sheathed his blade, then looked down at Kagome. He knew he had liked her for a while, hell, she was beautiful…and sweet, kind, caring. She was so perfect…except her temper.

It matched his own sometimes. Not that it was necessary a flaw.

He tried to think clearly, to see whether he loved her…but the spell clouded his thoughts. The only thing he could think of was taking her. She had a troubled expression and he kneeled down, brushing hair out of her face. He felt a twinge of desire and leaned closer. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she shrieked as Inu Yasha jerked back, falling off the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I…the incubus attacked…then uh…"

"Then uh what?" He stood, sighing and turned

"Nothing." There was a strange sadness to his voice. "I better go before…I regret something."

"Inu Yasha?" She stood and walked up to him, laying her hands on his shoulders, turning him towards her. His entire body ignited under her touch and he gulped. It would certainly show soon, large pants or not.

Part of the problem was the clothes that the castle's master had lent Kagome. It was basically a white slip, almost see-through and small, outlining many of Kagome's curves.

"I know this isn't really how you feel about me but…" She smiled weakly "At least you're yelling less."

"F-feh." He tried to turn his nose up, but couldn't tear his eyes away. She sighed, shoving away the spark of interest she had with their closeness.

"Don't even try…"

"K-kagome?"

"Hm?" She looked expectedly up at him.

"Could you…let go…I mean, if you don't want anything to happen."

"Uh…of course. Sorry." She slowly removed her hands and stepped back. He gazed at her a moment, then tore his eyes away. There was a sound of beating wings.

"Such restraint…if you don't want her, I'll take her." Hectite grinned from behind Kagome as she spun around and yelled.

"Don't you dare touch her!" snarled Inu Yasha.

"Why not? You won't…" She backed up into Inu Yasha and he wrapped his arms protectively around her, his lust screaming how close she was. She could definitely feel him now, and blushed slightly, trying to pull together conscious thought as her stomach curled in on itself, heat pooling.

"Inu Yasha? W-who-"

"Excuse me Milady, how rude. I'm Hectite."

" The incubus." growled Inu Yasha.

"Oh…is he here to put another spell on you?" Inu Yasha sighed

"No Kagome…"

"I'm here for you Milady." He said graciously, but the young woman wrinkled her nose.

"Uh…I'm good, thanks."

"Did Inu Yasha tell you what an incubus is?"

"Y-yes."

"He's puzzled as to why I want you…it's because you are alone…lonely…and the jewel of course."

"No I'm not! There's Shippo, Miroku, Sango and of course Inu Yasha." She protested loudly, leaning back more into the half-demons arms and liking the slight groaning sound he made as she brushed against him.

"Don't hide loneliness from me…you don't feel like you belong…or that anyone loves you. I can fix that if you come with me." Inu Yasha growled

"You're wrong! She does not feel like that!" He looked down at her "Right?" She was avoiding eye contact. "Kagome?"

"I know everything about loneliness Kagome…come with me…we can be together forever…"

"Really?" She whispered as Inu Yasha's throat tightened. She wasn't really considering going with the incubus was she? Live in hell with him forever?

"Come…" he offered his hand and Kagome took a small step forward. Inu Yasha tightened his grip around her.

"I'm not letting you go. He's a demon…from hell."

"And what are you?" She said, piercing his heart.

"…I…" She suddenly looked horrified. Had she really said such a thing? "I'm sorry. Please let go." This time his mind and body were in agreement

"No." He clipped and she glared, angered with his stubbornness.

"Oh really? Give me one good reason why I should stay!"

"I love you." Inu Yasha said instinctively. Then he sucked in a breath. She started to toss her head then froze.

"You…what?" She said, aghast. He was surprised too, but could feel the words bubbling around in him, and it was right. He smiled lightly, throwing caution to the wind.

"I love you…" She looked up at him as Hectite cursed.

"Kagome, he's lying! It's the lust talking! The spell I put on him." Inu Yasha shook his head.

" No it isn't…I love you Kagome, I have…for a long time." She collapsed into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too." She started sobbing as Inu Yasha noticed how thin her nightgown was and how close she was, what was pressing against him.

"K-kagome?" She looked up at him, teary eyed. He took a deep breath and tilted her chin up, causing her eyes to widen. Then he leaned down and caught her in a long kiss, soft then passionate and sending shivers up their spines, magic through their veins.

Gently, Inu Yasha nibbled at her lower lip and traced the edge with his tongue before she parted her lips and tentatively met his slick tongue with her own. He pulled her closer, feeling her breasts press against him and he grunted slightly.

_This is...who I want to be with, _Kagome's mind formed feebly, her arms snaking around Inu Yasha's neck. When they broke, regretfully, the incubus howled with rage.

"You stupid girl! You…bitch!" Inu Yasha's eyes darkened and he gently moved Kagome aside, pushing her arms down, and pulled out the Tetsugia, jumping forward and attacking the demon mercilessly.

After a short time of dodging, Inu Yasha caught the incubus by surprise and brought his sword down in a brutal swing, slicing the demon directly in half.

Kagome gasped as the two halves burst into flames and burned to nothing. Inu Yasha suddenly saw a beam of red-orange light lance from the fire right into his heart. He stumbled back and Kagome looked fearfully at him

"Are you alright?"

"I…think so…" He paused, trying to sense if anything was different. Once glance at Kagome told him what it was. "Uh…oh."


	3. Part Three: Passion

**Part Three: Passion**

"What is it?" He took a step towards her.

"I think killing the demon increased his spell…" His eyes gleamed as his reasonable mind was shoved into the back of his conscience. He let out a playful growl and grabbed Kagome, pushing her onto the bed. She put up a nasty fight, yelping out.

"Hey!"

He growled possessively and kissed her hard, sucking her breath away, his tongue forcefully plundering her mouth.

Her struggles grew weaker as he continued kissing her. Soon he was making his way down her jaw and her neck, causing her to squirm and moan. He grinned and bit gently "Ow!" She cried out. He blinked at her and pulled back slightly, slight concern on his animalistic face.

She tried to wiggle away but Inu Yasha growled again and bared his teeth, Kagome looked fearfully up at him. "Change back to normal?" He ground lightly against her causing her to yelp as she felt the hardness there. "Hey! Guess not…" He did it again and she slapped him.

Flinching, he gave her a hurt look.

"I don't care, you don't do that!" She managed to shout, as his brushes against that place between her thighs made her eyes flutter for a moment, and the heat in her stomach increase and starting to move lower.

Frowning, he reached for the thin shoulder straps on the slip she was wearing. "What are you doing now?" She started to struggle up again but he snarled and shoved her back down. Reaching over, he quickly cut one of the straps.

"I'm serious Inu Yasha!" He smiled devishly at her and ran a claw from her neck down between her breasts and stopped right above the place that was starting to grow wet. A shiver of pleasure ran through Kagome and she moaned slightly. Inu Yasha's smile widened and he kissed her again, his tongue swiftly seeking hers.

She closed her eyes and relaxed a little, hearing a contented rumbled in the back of his throat.

Suddenly he pulled away and Kagome opened her eyes and gazed up into Inu Yasha's golden ones that were laced with confusion.

A stream of light transferred from him to her.

"Huh? What happened?" He looked her over and his eyes widened at her strap and his position. "Are…you okay Kagome?" She blinked a little.

"Mm…" she nodded, smiling a little at him.

"Did I…" He began, as he could feel his own arousal, and smell hers.

"You sure as hell tried." She said lazily.

"I'm…sorry."

"Okay." She said dismissively, grabbing two handfuls of his kimono and pulling him down, kissing him hard.

Jerking back sharply he gasped. "The light…I think the spell was transferred." She walked her fingers down his chest

"You think what?" She whispered, not really caring if he responded. He still wanted her badly, maybe…it wasn't totally transferred

_Yes it was…I just a dog demon, always interested. But…now that my mind has cleared…I do love her. And I don't want to ruin this._

But with her like this she might not mind…in fact, from the direction her hand was walking he figured she'd make him.

"K-kagome?" He couldn't do it…she wasn't herself. "We can't do this. Stop" She shook her head violently. Dammit. Well…he _was_ stronger. He plucked her hands moments before they reached their destination, which was still hard from his earlier advances. He clutched them tightly in one hand while he pushed himself up with the other. Kagome grinned wickedly.

"Sit."

"Ah!" He was flung onto her and gasped as she grinded into him, his arousal increasing, despite his worry. "K-kagome…please stop. Come on, you don't really want to do this."

"Are you telepathic? I don't think so. How would you know? Anyway, I do want to. I know you want to also." She said wickedly, giving his pelvis another bump with her own.

"No. Come on. Stop." She pouted slightly and stuck her tongue out at him

_Such a red…soft tongue. _

Inu Yasha sighed.

"Damn incubus…interferes even in death. Kagome, I can't do this when you're under his influence." He forced out, pushing away the heat that was rising all over his body, though it was particularly hot in one place.

"I would still want to even if I wasn't" She argued softly, raking her nails down his back. He took a deep breath, biting his lip before responding.

"No…you fought me." He huffed "Anyway, we have to go meet up with Sango and Miroku, they're probably looking for us." He got up and moved from atop her quickly so sitting him wouldn't do anything.

"Fine." She stood and looked around, her tone harshly annoyed. "Where are my clothes?" Inu Yasha slapped his forehead. Like he had any damn idea. This did not help their situation.

"Fuck…come on, I'll take you back to the well."

"Well…alright." She agreed hesitantly. He turned, offering her his back. How well would such a trip go?

"Inu Yasha?" Her voice was suddenly faint and free of seduction. Inu Yasha flipped around to see her standing weakly, eyes fluttering. "I…don't feel good…"

He rushed forward just in time to catch her as she collapsed.

"Kagome? Kagome!" She lay limply, pale and eyes closed. After a minute she started to glow softly with slight pink light. Her eyes opened briefly and she smiled a moment at Inu Yasha then her eyes closed again. "Kagome?"

"I'm…alright." She suddenly gasped and flinched in his arms. He checked quickly to make sure he hadn't hurt her. Blood was dripping from her shoulder, a long gash along it. He knew it wasn't because of him. She opened her eyes again.

Looking up at her with her gray-blue eyes Inu Yasha gazed back. They were so beautiful, he knew he loved her and it wasn't just the incubus' spell. But her eyes were now tainted with pain.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked weakly

"Yes? What is it?" she reached up with one of her dainty hands and grabbed his large, rough one.

"Please don't fight me…" Taking one of his claws, she put it to her shoulder. Inu Yasha waited with a puzzled expression. Suddenly she jabbed his claw deep into the wound on her shoulder and bit her lip, the pain apparent.

"Whoa! Kagome!" He tried to pull it back out but she held it with all her strength. He could pull it out sharply and overpower her, but it would mean ripping her shoulder wide open. He growled at her but she just stared up at him.

"Let go! What are you doing?"

"No…" She closed her eyes, unable to say anything more.

As she went limp again, her hand falling from his and to her side, Inu Yasha started to pull out his claw when it bumped against something and he paused, grasped it and pulled it out with his finger. Opening his blood covered hand; he revealed what looked like a ruby with bits of leaf inside. Holding it to his nose, he sniffed.

"Incubus blood…" He understood now. This was the spell that had been transferred and tried to kill Kagome. Kagome! Inu Yasha dropped the stone and laid the girl on the bed.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Her eyes fluttered and she whispered

"Thanks…"

"Feh. You could have told me." She smiled weakly and struggled up, crawling into his lap. He blinked as she grinned up at him, "I should…get you to Kaede or…something." She cuddled against his chest affectionately.

"Nah, lets enjoy this moment while we can…" She said. He could enjoy this too. They didn't need to be knee deep in passion to be have a good time together. That could wait.

Suddenly there were voices and Inu Yasha swiveled his ears. Kagome giggled and reached up, rubbing one gently "It's so soft…" Inu Yasha rumbled softly when a head appeared in the doorway.

Miroku saw Kagome, wearing a thin white slip splattered with blood and one strap hanging in two pieces. She was cuddled in Inu Yasha's lap, rubbing one of his ears and he had a bloody hand supporting them and the other holding Kagome.

"Uh…found them Sango! What have you two been doing?" Kagome smiled sweetly at him

"Pursed by an incubus."

Miroku thought she was referring to Inu Yasha and burst out laughing.

Inu Yasha growled and was about to launch himself at the monk when he looked down at the girl in his lap. Smiling softly and rubbing his ear. He'd rather stay right where he was, and wait for good things to progress. He could get used to the cuddling.

* * *

_Ah, there we go. Incubus, new and improved. (Hopefully) Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it. I am off to edit more old stories, and create new ones, so if you want to drop me a review, I would adore you forever!_  



End file.
